House Vanari
Orgins "House Vanari can trace its lineage back to a great corporate industrial giant of the Diaspora known as Aries Corp. During the rush for planets and resources the corporate giant was particularly successful in claiming sole rights to a number of habitable worlds. As humanity spread throughout the stars the Aries corporation became a multi-planetary government in its own right with highly successful industries and technologies specializing in materials fabrication, industrial construction projects, mining, fossil fuel-based propulsion for both space travel and missiles, navigational and targeting electronics and later, cybernetics. As the Grand Republic formed, the Aries corporation made a bold attempt to reject the multinational government and soon foun d itself without access to a number of required resources including its far-flung oil fields and its lucrative corporate markets. Within months its changed its tune and its planets adopted membership to the Grand Republic. Under the grand republic, the Aries corporation steadily lost much of its influence and dominance in its markets as its worlds were subjected to outside law and republic competition. Then came the fall of ‘the map’ and in the ensuing anarchy Aries corporation saw its opportunity to regain what it had once lost. Within a few years it was again the de-facto ruler of many worlds with trade and industrial monopolies to rival even the Republic itself. Although it never was among the Royal Houses that toppled the Republic, their renewed holdings can face another Royal House face to face. Then came the symbiots. Many worlds were over-run though Aries technology was great enough and its soldiers trained and motivated enough to fight the enemy to a stalemate on several planets, including Arrakis. Their Aries Medium Tanks were the standard of their technology, and now unknown and lost Aries-Class Dreadnought patroled varous orbits around their frontline-systems. Then, in desperation, the transcedentals closed the jumpgates and only the oifields and factories of Arrakis remained under Aries control (the fate of its fiefs outside the 'known worlds' remain a mystery and most probably a tragedy). It was only a refueling and armoury stop and in a defensive stance to the nearby symbiots because Aries possessions farther away were considered more important. In a single blow the Aries Corporation is once again humbled as the majority of its final technological wonders disapeared into the ether. As the worlds rebuilt themselves around the church’s influence, the league was not quick to forget the slights of the Aries corporation and quickly sought to end the middling of the now much weakened Aries holding. In desperation the Aries fiefs made an ally with the newly recognized and still infant-like church-aligned house Van. This house was only recently decended from the exemplary actions of the Knight Gustav Dufsal Van, who commanded an independent crusade against the heretics after fighting off the last of the Symbiots near Arrakis. In return the Church gave them recognition and two small fiefs: on Errovus Secondus and Cdit. With marriage they became house Vanari. With the final remnant of Aries' technology, grim determination of Gustav Van's crusaders and the Church's Blessing they succeded in driving away the League expeditionary army. Together with their church connections and their industrial capacity, House Vanari were able not only to survive but to thrive in the new worlds order. Today House Vanari continues a strong tradition of industry and trade and does everything it can to indirectly antagonize the League guilds by working, as much as possible, with other noble houses and the church and when it absolutely must cooperate with guilds, choosing those that are least liked by the central League hierarchy. Vanari holds fiefs on Arrakis and Errovus Secondus." Timeline: 105 Years After Errovus Secondus- Aries Corps Founded as an aggressive merger between the Apollo Corporation against the Stellar, Herthi, and Grendon corporations. After another 100 years of anarchy their efforts unified and they began expanded faster than ever before. 1507- Date the last Aries Corporation World surrendered to the Grand Republic 1999- The Republican Civil War also see the Aries Corporation reunified and reorganized 2017- First Aries Corporation Worlds fell to the Symbiots. Aries-Class Dreadnoughts are first recorded during this time. Many worlds fall. 2153-Equilibrium among many Aries Corporation Worlds as battles against symbiots rage back and forth. However once again their power began to grow as they were able to turn resources to snatch fiefs from their neighbors. 2185-Gustav Van succeded in defeated the Arrakeen hive. (X-space corporation takes breather). His lands on Arrakis are officially given to him by the Church, whose name he conquered in. 2187- Jumpgates closed. Because the Arakeen Hive has been defeated already, Arrakis was not also lost. However most of the Aries Corporation is. One last freighter out of the jumpgate saved the some of the senior leaders (here for inspection) and a precious load of Aries Medium Tanks. 2191- Large scale Leage Infiltration begins to cause rebelliion and unrest, last Aries Fief seems to be nstable 2193- Aries Corp and House Van marry into an alliance. Most rebellion stops due to House Van's Prestige and the very real threat of church intervention. 2238- Two generations later House Vanari is truely born as the there is now only one (not two) family to head the Top, who will take a sprouse from one of the outlying families. ACC and Other Characters Philipe Van Gar Philipe Van Gar is the power of the Top. Although he spent the twenty years during the rise of the Empire on Secondus for political reasons, he soon returns to Arrakis. He enjoys making jest, even at the expense of others. However, all who anger him knows how determined and stubborn he will be in his retaliation. Heifel Aries She is a smart community leader and noblewomen. She left her family from Rykun and graduated the top of her class from the Romei Academy. She is known to have simple tastes and is very sentimental. Some of the things that Heifel accomplished is the breakthrough to industrialize Algae food production, the reconstruction of the Vanari fief, and managing to catch the eye of Philipe Van Gar, cheif at the Top. Other Characters Gorden Van Gar *Major (Assumed) Traits: Combat Experience, Administrative Experience, Well Liked by his Men, Stubborn, Curious, Takes Initiative The next in line to lead the Top, he is a Nephew of Philipe Van Gar and lived his live on Errovus Secondus studying politics and laying his duties as a Captain of the House Guard. He later became the General of Vanari Fiefs of Errovus Secondus after the higher-ranking men died, surrendered to warlords, joined them, or hid away. Jonas Hadrel-Aries, Mark Hadrel-Aries *Minor Combat Experience, Engineering Experience, Designing Experience *Jonas: New Independence, Unsure of himself, Introverted, Pragmatic, misses his brother *Mark: Little responsibilities but seeks more, Takes care of his men, Outgoing, Pragmatic, misses his brother Brothers, they are some of the best engineers that Vanari boasts of. They (seperately) have built the Industrialized Food Production Unit, laid track of the Vanari-Xicier railroad, headed the reconstruction of Errovus Secondus fief of Vanari and was key in developing the Desert Raptor Infantry Fighting Vehicle and other, future weapons. George Vari-Hadrel *Desert Combat Experience, Idealistic, Determined, Takes Initiative, Likes Jokes, Loyal Fiefdom/Serfs A minor nobleman (who will be promoted :D) who owns a small fleet of tanks and developed the first Infantry Fighting Vehicles from experience of the Great Nomad War. His over the top idealism is countered by Jonas; Dresdale Vari-Santos *Takes Pride in her work, Puppetmaster, Enigmatic, Determined, Enjoys talking to recruits Chieftess of the intellegence, former Chieftess of RICA, and overseer of the Nomad Zone. She has overseen the growth of the Vanari Intelligence into a capable force. Culture Fiefdoms [[Arrakis]] Noble House Vanari: Serf population of 12,900,000*Romeni (pop 1,100,000) *Cdit (pop 620,000) *Rykun (pop 105,000) *Nomad Holdings (Pop 30,000+) Once upon a time the Arrakeen holdings was a gas station, a simple refill and restock on the way to more crucial fronts of battle for the Aries Corporation. With the closing of the Jumpgates, union with House Van and the renewed importance of oil, Vanari's Arrakis fief became its most important and central one. Resources: Oil, Ceremasteel, Research facilities [[Errovus Secondus]] Noble House Vanari: Serf population of 71,000 Government The power in the government is slighty more centralized then other houses. The organization known as the 'Top' decended almost directly from the Aries Corp's Arrakis Fief. And they hold signifigant power in the Industrial City of Romei, Commercial City of Cdit and the Research Hub at Rykun. They also directly control all Aries Medium Tanks for their own forces of Knights, the Airforce and a large force of Urban troops. The countryside is mostly under standard noble feudalism, exept for certain key outposts held by the Top as they see fit. Indeed, in the early years before House Vanari emerged as a whole, the country side and its reserves of men, food and oil are under House Van. The division is mostly due to its birth from two smaller houses. Interesting are two social divisions in the Vanari Government: That of the Knight and of the Churl. The Knights are considered above common foot soldier or tank crewmen while below a minor nobleman. Tradition holds that knights must have at least a tank, a spare, and his own crew. The money and supplies are delivered via a Benefice: a fief which they collect taxes but don't directly control unless they wish to. The Knights hail from the Grand Knight Gustavas Van himself. The Churls arrise from three sources. First are various Aries Corp specialists that refuse to become serfs, and indeed, too valuable to be forced to till the land. Second is the noble practice of freeing serfs from the land to take with them, mostly for their expertice in certain fields like as Mechanics for their tanks, or even just secretaries. In both cases they were called associates, and held an awkward position in society. However, with the Vanari Fief at Errovus Secondus being rebuilt, and with the lack of nobles there, associates began to grow and outnumber the Serfs. There they called themselves Churls, who associated themselves with Vanari out of gratitude and wages. As trade slowly picks up again, this name has been adopted in Arrakis as well, proud of their loyalty to the Top without loyalty to the land. Recent History Recently, House Vanari has expanded its holdings as well as its technology and industry. They have formed a pact, originally with the Like-Minded Xicier, that covers the Northern Hemisphere of Arrakis as well as the Eastern continent of Errovus Secondus. This pact has fostered interhousal transportation, expansion and growth. This pact also held together during the Dessert Crisis in support of Killgore. Meanwhile, although Vanari lost the most in the early stage of the Devil's Cough, the arrival of Heifel Aries and a cabinat of specialists-as well as a large trunk of money and technology- they sped ahead in the recovering, rebuilding their section of Eastern Errovus Secondus. The best that can be said is that Vanari has been well known for plain dealing. They know exactly where to go in the future and how to plot the best way to go there. The Future is Bright for this House. Misc